


in love, there is no because

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Fem!Danny, Fem!Tucker, Sam is Sam, actually everyone is genderswapped, justin is jazz, male!sam, nari is danny, taylor is tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Once she got to high school, Nari Fenton hated Valentine’s Day with a burning passion. It joined Christmas on the list of holidays she couldn’t stand, but for different reasons. While Christmas was ruined due to the constant fighting between her parents, Valentine’s Day just reminded her how the one person she liked would never go for her.





	in love, there is no because

**Author's Note:**

> i swore i wouldn't write anything else for this universe but nari is my daughter and i love her

Once she got to high school, Nari Fenton hated Valentine’s Day with a burning passion. It joined Christmas on the list of holidays she couldn’t stand, but for different reasons. While Christmas was ruined due to the constant fighting between her parents, Valentine’s Day just reminded her how the one person she liked would never go for her.

 

Taylor always said to just go for it, but that wasn’t really an option. Granted, Taylor was convinced Nari liked Sam. Right idea, wrong person.

 

See, Nari had a huge gross crush on  _ Taylor.  _ Unfortunately, Taylor was about as dense as a brick wall, and never notices when Nari tried to show her signs.

 

In elementary school, it was easier. She could give valentines to whoever she wanted, and could play it off as “oh, I had to, the teacher said so”. It’s how she got away with giving Darlene Baxter a valentine in second grade, after all. Middle school was alright, because they did a “friend valentine” thing between just her, Taylor, and Sam.

 

High school though? No. Everyone who had a date gave them and  _ only  _ them valentines, and the single people were out of luck. Not that Taylor didn’t try, of course. Ever since freshman year, she made a point of leaving valentines in the lockers of every person who’d caught her eye, hoping for the best.

 

Nari, on the other hand, was pretty much out of luck. Unless she wanted to totally risk everything, and her anxiety was saying a big  _ hell no  _ to that idea.

 

So she had no idea why she was currently slipping off to Taylor’s locker during her off period, card and gooey confession in hand. Honestly, it probably had something to do with Justin ~~threatening~~ _promising_ to tell Taylor _for_ her if she didn’t figure it out soon. He probably thought he was helping.

 

He really wasn’t.

 

Nari sighed, biting her lip and staring at the door to Taylor’s locker. It wasn’t hard, she knew the combination. She just couldn’t bring herself to open the door. “Come on Fenton, you’ve fought  _ Pariah Dark.  _ You can give Taylor a valentine.....” she muttered, reaching out with shaking hands to open the lock.

 

Before she could second guess herself again, she quickly opened the locker, set the valentine inside, and slammed the door shut again, taking off to the library. Her face was on fire, and she was finally grateful for her darker skin tone.

 

Now all that was left was to wait.

 

\--

 

She was on edge the rest of the day, and her friends noticed. Sam didn’t push, not wanting to get involved, and probably just assuming it was a ghost that had her so jumpy. Taylor, on the other hand, wouldn’t stop pestering her. Nari managed to avoid answering until after school, when Taylor finally went to her locker.

 

“I wonder if anyone left me anything....” Taylor mused, opening the door. Nari forced herself not to blush, her right arm flickering invisible from nerves. Taylor gasped when she spotted the envelope propped up at the back of her locker, grabbing it and whirling around. “Ni, I got one!” she exclaimed, eyes shining. Nari managed a weak smile, trembling slightly now. Her stomach was doing flips while she waited for Taylor to open it, her brain going over every single negative reaction Taylor could possibly have in  _ excruciating  _ detail.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Taylor looked up from the letter. “S-So? Who’s it from?” Nari managed to ask, voice only breaking a little.

 

“Nari....you.....you really feel this way?” Taylor asked softly. Nari squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself for rejection. She nodded just barely, refusing to open her eyes. “Nari, c’mon hun, look at me.” She shook her head stubbornly.

 

“Taylor.....I’m sorry. I get it if you don’t like me back, but.......please don’t hate me....” Nari whispered, picking at the skin around her nails. “I wanted to tell you sooner, really, but....I was scared......I’m sorry....” She swallowed with a great force of effort, finally managing to open her eyes. Taylor.....didn’t look mad?

 

She jumped when a hand landed on her face, expecting a blow, but instead her tears (tears? She hadn’t even noticed she’d been crying) were wiped away gently. “Nari, hun, it’s okay! I....I kinda wish you’d told me earlier, honestly. I’ve liked you for months now, but I was always too scared to tell you, so I was flirting with every other attractive person I saw. But none of them were you.” She leaned her forehead against Nari’s, chuckling quietly. “We’re both a pair of dense idiots, huh?” she asked, huffing.

 

Nari grinned, closing her eyes and throwing her arms around Taylor’s neck, burying her face in her shoulder. “Yeah.....we really are.”

 

\---

 

BONUS:

 

When they told Sam, they weren’t sure how he’d react. They  _ definitely  _ weren’t expecting the normally-stoic boy to cheer loudly, pump his fist in the air, and start dancing around Taylor’s room. They looked at each other, confused, but it all made sense when they heard him speak.

 

“Justin owes me twenty bucks!”


End file.
